Lessons in Trust
by tinymarauder
Summary: What really happened when they climbed down the rope? Remember how the movie skipped right from the part when Rick gave Evie the tools to when everyone but Jonathan and Gad was down? What happened in between? oneshot


Summary: What really happened when they climbed down the rope? Remember how the movie skipped to the point where everyone but Jonathan and Gad was down? What happened in between?

Oh my gosh I watched The Mummy on Halloween cause they had a marathon goin on tv. Oh my gosh it's amazing and I love it. Rick and Evie are adorable!

Disclaimer: I do not own the mummy

"Look for bugs. I hate bugs." Gad (A/N: the prison warden. I don't think they ever mention his name in the movie so I had to look all over the internet for it) Said as Rick swung down into the tunnel.

"Who's next?" Jonathan asked looking around clearly not wanting to go first.

"I'll go." Gad said a little too eagerly with a glance at Evie.

This took both Jonathan and Evie by surprise. "You're volunteering to go down there, and not last?" Jonathan asked shocked.

"Well…. It holds certain incentives." He said glancing furtively at Evie again.

"Excuse me?" Evie asked not understanding.

"That scoundrel wants a look up your dress on your way down!" Jonathan said flabbergasted.

"I beg your pardon." Evie screeched.

They heard a grunt come out of the tunnel and Gad jumped a little. "Throw him down here. I'll teach him some manners." Rick's voice drifted up sounding more menacing than ever.

Gad squeaked and scrambled backward away from the hole. "That won't be necessary."

"Indeed there is not! You wouldn't know true manners if they paraded themselves inches in front of your nose." Evie told him scathingly.

Jonathan threw his arms out in exasperation. "This isn't a real problem. Evie just climb down before him."

Evie wrung her hand. "I'd quite forgotten I was wearing a dress. I can't climb down, O'Conall is already down there!"

"You think I would do something like that? You make me sound as bad as him!" Rick shouted up indignantly.

Jonathan ignored him and looked to his sister. "So are you telling me you're considering staying up here when all you've ever done is dream about coming to a place like this?" He asked incredulously.

Evie let out a little wail. Just then Rick's voice sounded again. "Evie come to the side of the hole."

Evie thought for a moment before complying, being careful not to fall in.

"Now look at me."

She leaned over slightly until she could see him twenty feet below staring intently up at her.

"Climb down here, I swear I won't look. I know you want to be down here more than anything. Even a scoundrel like me can keep a promise." He said seriously, flashing a grin at the last part while meeting her eyes.

She studied his face for a moment before nodding. "I'll climb down but so help me Mr. O'Connel if I ketch you looking you will wish you had died in that prison we found you in." She told him threateningly before grabbing the rope. Jonathan came forward and kept a firm grip on her as she dangled her feet over the hole. She looked down at Rick who made an exaggerated motion of placing his hands over his eyes. Once Evie was satisfied he wasn't looking she started down. She blushed as her body went down tying not to think about what someone under her might see if they were to look.

"Once you start down wrap your legs around the rope. That way it will be easier for you to move down and I can't keep an eye on you as you climb." Evie did she was told and wound her legs around the rope.

"Did you do it?" He questioned blindly.

"Yes." She called down moving one hand under the other careful not to move her legs letting them slide along the rope to impair sight up her dress.

Rick opened his eyes and moved closer to the rope hands ready to ketch her if she fell. Evie continued on her way down to rope until she was almost to the bottom. Rick reached up and grabbed her waist securely as he tried to lift her down.

"What are you doing?!" Evie demanded refusing to let go.

"I'm trying to help you down." Rick said exasperated, trying to tug her off.

"I was doing just fine on my own thank you very much." She insisted tightening her death grip on the rope.

"Why don't you just let me help you?" he yelled refusing to let go.

"What if you drop me?" she demanded "I've made it this far on my own. I can trust myself to get down."

Rick rolled his eyes. "You really think that I'm gonna drop you?"

"It could happen." She insisted.

"You know it's ok to have help every once in a while." He told her seriously "You don't have to do everything yourself." He told her hands still on her waist.

Evie looked down at him. "But the only one I can trust is myself." She whispered looking away from him, unable to meet his eyes because suddenly this wasn't only about the rope.

"It doesn't have to be like that. You can trust me." Rick told her quietly.

Evie looked back down at him with uncertainty her eyes wide with fear for the leap of faith he wanted her to make.

"Is everything alright down there?" Jonathan called from above his face appearing at to top of the hole.

"Yes. Yes everything is fine." Evie called up to him before taking one more look down at Rick and squeezing her eyes shut, she let go of the rope.

Rick easily lifted her down and set her on the floor of the tunnel, but still didn't remove his hands from around her waist. She blushed furiously and mumbled "Thank you."

"Anytime." He told her and gave a crooked smile. They gazed into each other's eyes before Evie seemed to remember where she was. She let her gaze drift over the room as she pulled away from his grasp

"Do you realize we're standing in a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years?" She asked him trying to take in every part of the room around her. She took a couple steps forward her eyes nearly bugging out of her head as the moment she had just shared with a very unlikely American was tossed out of her mind. She walked up to one of the 'Ancient mirrors' and started cleaning it off in rapture paying no mind to Rick who exhaled in frustration.

'Well that's what I get for falling for a librarian.' He thought to himself as he looked around at the ruins feeling none of the excitement evident in Evie's voice. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
